Try
by Winchester1987
Summary: Takes place in S6, after Sam regains his soul. Meet two hunters, who meet the Winchesters originally to help with a case, but everything changes in an instant. One of the hunters has a deep, dark secret that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Harley Owens-Daughter of hunter James Owens, who was best friends with Bobby Singer. Harley lost her mother when she was a child, and as with most hunters, that's how her Dad and her got into hunting. She and her best friend Izzy, who have been friends since birth, have been hunting together since they were 18. Harley is 5'6", with long dark hair and blue eyes, she drives a 1969 Chevy Nova.

Isobel "Izzy" Mallings- is Harley's best friend. She lost her parents in a car accident when she was young, and has lived with Harley and her father ever since. Izzy is 5'8" with short light brown hair and has hazel eyes.

*Both girls appear to be normal, but one of them is harboring a deep,dark secret.


	2. Chapter One revised

***Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize. After reading your wonderful reviews, my friend and I went back through and we have made some changes to the story in hopes of bettering it. I hope that you enjoy it!~**

*Chapter One (Harley POV)

~Harley and Izzy (Dayton, OH)~

I waited patiently in the Nova for Izzy to come out of the coffee shop with the wonderful nectar of the Gods. It had been a long three days, what with the vampire nest we had just taken out. As I 'people' watched out the window, I realized that these people were actually lucky. They were lucky in the aspect that they had no clue what was really out there. They could live a carefree life, go on dates, get married, have kids, all the things Hunters like us could never really have.

Izzy and I had told ourselves that we didn't need those things, because honestly in this line of work, we would be lucky if we made it to 30. But that didn't stop the secret yearning that I knew we both had.

Finally, Izzy returned to the car with coffee. She handed me my plain coffee with sugar and hazelnut creamer, and she had her caramel macchiato. I sipped that wonderful nectar, allowing it to calm my nerves.

"So do you want to go to Bobby's? I mean, this is a joint decision here. You say no, we find ourselves another job, simple as that." I looked at her. I knew this last job was hard on her.

While we were at the motel, Bobby had called my cell, asking us to come to Sioux Falls, saying there was some hunters who needed some extra help on a case. I told him I would call him after I'd talked it over with Izzy. Now, I was just waiting for her answer.

"We'll go. It'll do us both some good to see him, plus it could be interesting to see who these hunters are. I mean, seriously, it takes a girl to do a man's job?" She joked trying to lighten the mood. I smiled at her, as I pulled out my cell phone hitting the speed dial for Bobby.

I was never patient, waiting for that man to actually get to the phone.

"I swear, he is slower than my grandmother to get to the bath..."

"You were saying?"I laughed knowing he probably heard me.

"Hey Bobby, it's Harley." I couldn't help but snort. "I was calling to let you know that we are heading your way. So give us about a day or so, and we'll be there." Izzy was in tears from laughing so hard.

"Thank God, these idjits are driving me nuts. We could use a fresh pair of eyes on this one. Be safe alright. And just so you understand, I am faster than your grandmother."

I couldn't help but smile at his statement. And at the same time, he was always the one to worry about those he considered family, but it seemed he especially worried about us girls. It's like we were still on our first hunt all over again. He would constantly call us whenever he got wind that we were working a case, asking us what it was that we were hunting, making sure that we had supplies and what not.

"Bobby, don't worry so much. I gave Harley coffee, so we should make there alive." Izzy laughed, it was so nice to hear her laugh after this case.

"Yeah, Bobby, we will be safe, I've had coffee. Don't get your panties all up in a bunch, we will see you soon" I ended the call before he could bitch me out, giggling. I looked over to Izzy, who just shook her head at me, with a smile on her face.

"To Sioux Fall or bust baby!" she yelled, scaring the holy living shit out of me, which caused to her to almost spit her drink all over the dashboard.

I stated the engine, and shifted the car into drive for the long drive to South Dakota. I had no idea what was in store on this trip, but I knew it was going to be important.

~Day and half later~

We'd finally made it to Bobby's, pulling up to the house; I noticed the beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala parked behind Bobby's Chevelle. I parked the Nova next to Bobby's, turning off the engine. I turned to the back seat, and smacked Izzy's legs, waking her from her comfortable slumber.

"No, need more sleep. I'm soooo tired." she grumbled, trying to get herself comfortable, and I wasn't about to let that happen.

Yes, I understood her being tired, hell, I myself was exhausted, but I was at least excited about sleeping in a real bed, in a real house. I smacked her leg again.

"Get up, lazy bones. Come on, wake up." She tried to smack me, but missed.

"No, you can't make me, you big meany head."

"Oh my God, what are you five again? Seriously get up or I'm gonna drag your ass out of this car by your hair." I threatened.

She lifted her head up to glare at me, grumbling something about how I should sleep with one eye open, cause she was gonna take her kidney back.

See, a few years ago, during a hunt, we happened to cross paths with a revenant. I put myself out there as bait, thinking I could take him, which by the way I was wrong in thinking that, just so we're clear. Before we lit his ass on fire, he attempted to take one of my kidneys, damaging it in the process. Izzy, being the awesome person that she is, offered me hers. Even though I had told her no, she wouldn't take no for an answer. Despite the fact that she is my best friend and sister, I would forever be in her debt. So I made it my life goal to always do whatever it took to keep her safe.

"Keep your threats to yourself, I mean really? You know I'm always packing, so at what point are you going to try and take back your kidney?" I asked her, popping the trunk latch while getting out of the car. I walked to the back of the car, grabbing both of the bags before shutting the trunk. Izzy got out of the car, making her way over to me.

"How are you gonna defend yourself, Harley, if I slip a roofie into your drink, huh? Bet your didn't think that one through." She beamed at me. Okay, so now I'm actually a little bit scared of this girl. Not that she didn't already scare me, she had no problem controlling a room. She in a way was my hero.

"Just so we're clear here, I will never trust any kind of drink you hand me ever again." Laughing I picked up her bag and tossed it to her. She was smiling when I slung mine over my shoulder, walking up to the stairs to Bobby's front door. Before we had a chance to even knock on the door, it was opened by Bobby, smiling at us.

"Dude, you're smiling. It's creeping me out, okay. How do I know you're the real Bobby?" I arched an eyebrow at him. I've only ever seen Bobby smile, maybe a handful of times. Izzy looked at me like I'd finally lost whatever was left of my mind. Bobby, on the other hand, looked kind of proud that I would question him.

"You are nine kinds of crazy girl, but at least I know I trained you well. Your daddy would be proud." I laughed as I finally gave him a hug.

I entered the house. It still looked the same from the last time I'd been there. I went into the kitchen, and set my bag down by the table. I turned to see Izzy and Bobby greet each other, she hugged him tightly, while he did the same.

After her parents died, she became close to Bobby, he was like her father. She stayed with him for a couple of months before she came to live with my family. She spent many nights of listening to me cry after my mother died, she was also so strong.

After an exchange of words, Izzy came in setting her bag on the chair next to mine. Bobby walked in, looked at us both, the lead us to the study. We walked noticing the two large, almost beautiful men, busying themselves in some of Bobby's books.

"Sam, Dean, these are the hunters i told you I was recruiting to help you with your case." The boys looked up from their books, turning their attention to us. "Boys, this is Harley Owens," I waved slightly, "And this Izzy Mallings." She nodded her head.

They both stood up, the taller one with long hair leaned forward, extending his hand, "I'm Sam Winchester." Good night of living, he was hot. I shook his hand, and he shook Izzy's. Then the shorter one with the five o'clock shadow did the same, while introducing himself, "Dean Winchester." Ah, the famous Winchesters. This ought to be interesting.

"No offense to you ladies, I mean, I'm sure your fine hunters, but we don't need any rookies." My eyes about popped out of my head as soon as the words left Dean's mouth. I looked over to Izzy, who just shook her, then walked into the kitchen.

"Excuse me?! But who are you to decide who is fit and who isn't to be a hunter?! I mean, who died and made you the kind of hunters?" I said through gritted teeth, I could tell he was an arrogant son of a bitch.

"Listen princess, I'll admit you are pretty smoking hot for a hunter, but all you are is a distraction. We don't have time for damsels in distress." I honestly couldn't believe it, this retarded bastard was actually dismissing me. Hey may be a Winchester, but all I saw was an idiot.

"We can handle ourselves just fine! I am sure that we could even handle your case better than you." I yelled.

"Oh really, that interesting. Is that why your friend has a scar on her the size of Texas?"

I turned and looked at Izzy. She nearly dropped the pitched while sharing the same wide eyed look as I. Her shirt must've ridden up as she was reaching for the pitcher in the cupboard. I turned around to face Dean, and before I could blink, my fist connected with his face, knocking him into Bobby's desk. I walked over and grabbed him by the shirt, noticing that Bobby gave Sam the look of stay out of it.

"Now you listen to my you arrogant son of a bitch. A.) You will never speak of her scar in such a disgraceful manner. She didn't get that from hunting, she got that from the car accident that took her parents. She was the sole survivor, so I don't think it would kill you to show a little respect.B.) If I hear one more word about how I'm too hot to be hunting or too much of a girl to be in this line of work, I will personally castrate you and make you eat them. Do I make myself clear, Winchester?" I was setting with anger; I literally felt it coming off me in waves.

He nodded as I released him. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as this moron, I needed to go and blow off some steam. I turned to Izzy, apologizing with my eyes, I grabbed my sawed off shot gun and walked out of the house.

Sam and Dean turned to Bobby, as if he could answer their question. I heard them talking, making my way out to the one safe place for me to go.

~Bobby's house~ (Sam's POV)

"Where's she goin'?" I asked after a moment. Bobby couldn't honestly answer that. There was only one who could, I looked at Izzy.

"She's going out into the woods. She knows them like the back of her hand. She would always go there when she needed to think, or let off some steam." she said keeping her eyes on the floor. She looked at her glass of water next as if it had asked the question. She moved to the chair, grabbed her bag before making her way upstairs to her room.

Once Bobby knew she was out of hearing distance, he looked at Dean. His face was red, I thought for sure his head would burst.

"What the hell is the matter with you, boy?! Those girls have been through hell and back, and for the life of me I can't even begin to understand how they are still standing. they are the best hunters I've come across in a long time, female or not. They are smart, reliable, methodical and they don't usually leave a heaping shit pile behind that needs cleaning up. And you go, and open your big ass mouth, insulting them! I ought to kick our friggin' ass."

Bobby laid into Dean like I had never seen before. I watched as Dean took a step back, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Calm down, Bobby! Geez, you're head is gonna pop." Dean tried to joke, but that didn't go over too well.

"Calm down?! You're lucky she didn't have a gun in her hand, Dean. She would've shot you first, and worried about asking questions later. You don't get it, those girls are close than friends, they're sisters. You'll be lucky if they are still willing to help you idjits." Bobby sat back down in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose, hoping to relieve the pressure of the now pounding headache Dean had caused.

I looked between Dean and Bobby for a moment, deciding that this would be a good time to find out how to find Harley.

"Bobby, do you know exactly where Harley would be in the woods?" Bobby looked at me, studying my face. I knew he was wondering why I would be asking this. A smile covered his face for an instant.

"If I had to guess, I'd say she is down by the lake." I nodded, grabbing my coat off the couch, throwing it on as I made my way to leave the house.

"Hey Sammy," Dean called to me, trying to catch up. I looked at him expectantly. "Be careful, alright. She is packing, but that chick has a nasty right hook." Dean rubbed his jaw. "I need a damn drink, then maybe I should go fix things with the girl upstairs." He smiled.

"Yeah, I would avoid that. I have a feeling her right hook may be worse. Don't be stupid, got it." I smiled as I heard him grumble. Yeah, he was going to over think that. I didn't really care, I was going after a dangerous girl in the woods.


	3. Chapter Two revised

**Disclaimer-again I don't own anything from Supernatural. (a/n: I am going through and making some changes to the chapters so please bare with me. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you guys will stick with me, cause it's only going to get better.) OH BTW...Congrats to the Ackles family on their baby girl...Welcome to the family Justice Jay "JJ" Ackles!**

****~Chapter Two~ (Harley's POV)

After leaving Bobby's, I went straight into the woods I used to play in as a kid, when Bobby would watch me while my father was on a hunt. I knew these woods better than anyone, and I could disappear in them.

I found myself at the lake, sitting on the old, termite infested dock, with my bare feet in the water. It was so calm and peaceful that it calmed me when it was needed. It comforted me when I was sad, lonely, or just blah.

I stared out at the horizon, watching the sky change colors as the sun was beginning to set. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the person approaching.

"Harley?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. I grabbed the gun, aiming it in the direction I heard the voice come from, realizing it was Dean's brother Sam. Sam's hands were up in front of his body, silently pleading me not to shoot. I sighed, setting the gun down beside me. Without turning my head back to look at Sam I said;

"How'd you find me, Sam?" I noticed out of the corner of my eye he was still keeping his distance. I couldn't help but smirk, he was worried I would get him with my fist.

"Bobby took a wild guess, so I figured I would try here first." I nodded. Bobby did pay attention after all.

"You can come closer if you want, Sam. I promise not to bite or hit you. Shooting you would waste my bullets so, I am sure you're safe." trying to make the whole situation less awkward. I mean, if we are going to be working together, I didn't want him feeling on edge every time I was around.

Sam walked towards me, slowly, as if afraid that at the last minute I would shoot him. He finally sat down next to me on the dock.

"So, how did you and Izzy meet?" he finally blurted.

"Our parents were friends, so we grew up together. After her parents were killed in a car accident, she came here to live with Bobby for a while at first. Then she finally moved in with me. She's my best friend, she helped me through hell when my mom died. The she did something for me that no one ever expected." Sam looked at me, as I turned to face him, lifting my shirt to expose the scar on my lower side.

"What happened?" he reached out to touch it, but quickly put his hand down.

"A few years ago, we were hunting, and I foolishly tried to take care of it alone. The bastard tried to take my kidney, but he ended up damaging it beyond repair. I would have been content living with one kidney, but, uh, Izzy, she wouldn't hear of it. She gave me her kidney like it was a candy bar. Ever since I've always looked out for her." I lowered my shirt back down and went back to looking at the water. We were silent for a moment before Sam spoke.

"I'm sorry for what my brother said, it was uncalled for and deserved the punch."

"I understand where he's coming from, Sam, I really do. In this business, it's not unrealistic to think that it's mainly dominated by men. We women tend to let our emotions get the better of us, but that doesn't mean we can't kick ass just as hard. Oh, and yeah I'm not apologizing for punching him."

"Yeah, not to say he didn't have it coming." Sam laughed, causing me to giggle.

"Yeah, well if he hadn't insulted me for being a girl hunter, I might've slugged him for referring to me as hot." I looked at him with a straight face, watching as he was trying to figure out if I was being serious or kidding. I started cracking, though, trying in vain to keep a straight face, failing miserably.

"I'm kidding. Well, mostly anyways. I have a quirky sense of humor."

"I noticed. So, do you wanna, maybe head back?" I thought about it for a minute, but my stomach decided for me when it let out a growl. Sam looked at me in surprise.

"I guess that answers it. I told Bobby I would cook dinner for us, so I suppose

we should head back so I can start on it, huh?" I pulled my feet out of the water, putting my socks and boots back on, before grabbing my gun. Sam was already standing, and offered a hand to help me up. I took it, pulling myself up noticing for the first time, how much bigger his hand was than mine, but it didn't bother me. I stared at our hands for another moment before Sam cleared his throat, causing me to pull my hand out of his.  
"Sorry about that." I was suddenly embarrassed so I made my way back through the forest, it took Sam a minute and then he ran to catch up to me.

~Back at Bobby's~ (Bobby POV)

Stupid boys, the girls come around and it's as if they are struck dumb. Dean was lucky that Harley had punched him. Knowing Izzy like I did, she would have caused more damage. The smile covered my face thinking of how Dean had so much to learn. I was not as surprised to see Sam run after Harley. Both of those boys had something coming for them. I stood outside of Izzy's door, hearing her trying to keep busy. So much had been going on in the last few days.

The squeaking of the stairs made me alert to Harley watching me. "Let's go talk." I lead the way back downstairs into the empty study.

"Vampires Bobby that is what happened. They are getting closer and in all honesty they are getting too close. We need to tell her, help her." I saw the emotions in her eyes, and I understood what she was saying.

"If it was time we would have told her. We can't do anything until its time, and you know that. It is the only damn way to keep her safe. Hell if I could have kept it from you I would have. But you just had to go and be like your father."

Her smile was one of pride and fear. We knew what was coming and I knew that was why I needed them here right now. This case was simple and one that I didn't need help with, but it got them here.

"Bobby….she is struggling. She tries so hard to be strong, but the nightmares are coming back. And Dean pushed it when he brought up the scar. It's like he has a damn death wish. We are here for him, and he wants to bad mouth us. At least Sam is a good guy."

"Oh is he?" Oh this was going to be interesting. She already liked the boy, and this was going to be trouble. "Don't lose your focus Harley."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Bobby? I know what my damn job is, and I don't need you to remind me. You forget I am the one who is with her all the time. I know what she is going through, you are just some little puppet master."

"Don't talk to me like that Young lady. Remember your place, or I will put you back in it." Her face hardened.

"Bobby go to hell."

"I'm there daily, so watch it." Her face changed, and I knew she was having a hard time too.

"Bobby its hell watching her, knowing I am lying daily to her. She is deserves better after every…" She was cut off when I heard the door open. There stood Izzy looking confused.

"Who are you lying to?" Izzy asked.

"Oh you know Grams. She constantly asks if I am safe, and I lie to her. I feel bad but it's the only way to keep her safe." Izzy looked between us and I knew she was too smart for that but she dropped it.

"Ok then, well are you ready to go to the store? I can go alone if you want to stay and talk to Bobby."

"Nope he got my message loud and clear." I nodded, Harley was right this was getting harder with each visit.

"Hey go get the car started Iz, I just need to finish with Harley real quick."

She smiled before making her exit. Damn she was like her father in so many ways. I was surprised she was not attracting much attention. But Izzy was good at trying to be invisible.

"She is going to catch on soon Bobby. I better go before she drives alone."

"Harley the vampires, were they the same family from the accident?"

"No, but they knew her. Soon word will spread and we will be screwed." She walked out. She was right, it was time to get some damn answers.

(Harley's POV) Hour later

The trip to town was silent, and full of thought. After the conversation with Bobby I was beginning to worry. We gathered all the items on the list for dinner, and Izzy got a few more things to surprise Bobby with her pie he loved. I couldn't handle the silence any longer so I spoke up.

"So, um, I guess I need to ask the million dollar question, Izzy. Do you want to still do this job with the Winchesters after the incident with Dean?" I shot her a quick side glance before turning my eyes back to the road. It took her a couple of minutes before she finally answered.

"As much as I hate that arrogant douche nozzle, I'm willing to do this job. For you and Bobby." she said quietly. Her answer caused me to furrow my eyebrows.

"No. I don't want you to do this for me or for Bobby. You know he would be saying the same thing. If YOU want to do this job, we will do this job and be done with the Winchesters. If you don't want to, well, then when we get back to the house we will have dinner and be on our way. Either way, after this job, we are back to our routine."

"No, Harley, we aren't going to be done with them. You like Sam." My foot instantly hit the brakes, causing us to come to a screeching halt in the middle of the road. Thankfully, this road rarely had traffic coming through. I turned and looked at her, with a shocked expression on my face. Where the hell was she getting that kind of impression?

"What the hell makes you think that?" She gave me a hard look that said, 'you really want to ask me that?'. I raised my eyebrows at her smirking as if daring her.

"You forget how long I've known you, how well I know you. And in all our time together I've never seen you smile at anyone the way you smiled at him. Plus the fact I heard from Bobby that you let him into your woods without pumping him full of lead. Yeah, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you like him." I started driving again, trying to come up with something to say to her. Granted yes, I liked the guy, he's seems sweet and caring, just the opposite of his dumbass brother. But there is no way in hell I was going to admit to it.

"Even IF, and that's a pretty big if, it's true what you say, what makes you think that he likes me? I mean, I've known the guy for exactly five hours. You hate his brother, and plus the big fact in all this, we're hunters. How many hunter couples do you know, hmmmm?"

"Whoa, there. Hey just because I don't like his scum bag of a brother doesn't mean you can't try. Plus, in case you haven't noticed in this line of work, anything is possible. It doesn't hurt that you're hot." I rolled my eyes as I turned the car onto Bobby's road. I was weighing the options in my head. She was right in the aspect that anything was possible, especially in the hunter industry.

"Just so we're clear, you're the hot one. I'm serious, if I was batting for the opposite team, I would totally hit on you." I said trying to hold back a smile. I wasn't kidding about the fact that she was beautiful, she just didn't think so because of her scars. She used to be the life of the party and I was the quiet one, but that was before the accident. She looked at me weird and scooted closer to the car door.

"Hey now, do I need to worry about you trying to molest me, pervert?"

"No." I laughed as we pulled up to Bobby's house and I parked the car. I pulled out the groceries from the backseat as Izzy grabbed the case of beer. We walked into the house, I kicked the door shut.

"Bobby, we're back!" I shouted. Sam made his way to where I was, taking one of the paper bags out of my hands. I walked into the kitchen just as Izzy turned around from putting the beer into the fridge. She looked at Sam who was holding a grocery bag and then over to me, arching an eyebrow. I couldn't hide the blush that creapt up my face. This was gonna be a long case.


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer-I don't own anything supernatural...*cries* **

***Chapter Three (revamped)* ~Dean's POV~**

I was trying hard to keep busy, but every time I started to read the same paragraph I had to look in the kitchen. That girl, no, that woman was driving me crazy. I felt as if there was something more about her. She made my head hurt from trying to remember why she'd seemed so familiar.

Bobby never talked about Harley or her dad James much, but he seemed to keep anything about Izzy to himself. I could almost swear that we had met once before, a long time ago, but it wasn't coming to me.

I gave up on reading, and decided to just watch her from the desk in the study.

She was working on food, and for some strange reason, I wasn't interested in the fact she was doing that. I watched her, the way she studied each thing she did. She would smile when she did something the right way...oh, what the hell is wrong with me?! I am a damn sissy thinking like this.

I slammed the book shut, and started to pace, trying hard to avoid the woman who was the biggest mystery to me.

"Got a problem, Dean?" I stopped, looking at Sam.

"What the hell do you mean a problem? I am just pissed that nothing seems to be happening. I mean, come on! This should be an open and shut case. They are supposed to be helping, not in the kitchen, being a damn distraction."

"Distraction? Dean, they are cooking. It's what they do for Bobby when they visit. And to be honest, I don't have a problem with a little distraction, especially after the last few weeks." He smiled and moved to the door to watch Harley. He was lost to the dark side again, and this time it was in the form of a chick who had an awesome right hook.

"We are never going to leave if you keep drooling over her. It's not going to happen, our lives don't allow it." My eyes turned to Izzy again, and I was enthralled by her movements.

"You don't know that, and there is something different about her." He laughed and I turned to look at him.

"What are you laughing about?"

"She caught your eyes, and you hate it. Have you apologized yet,or do I need to teach your manners again?"

"Shut the hell up." I punched him, then walked back to the books. "I was looking at the pie. Bobby swears they made the best pie he has ever had. She has been busy doing things since everything happened. I mean, she studied the can for what, five minutes, biting her lip."

"You can't keep your eyes off her. Do you want to help her with the..." Sam used quotations with his next statement. "PIE? Or is it the lip you want to help with?"

"SHUT UP!" I threw a book at him, catching the attention of everyone in the kitchen. Her eyes met mine and I couldn't look away, but she couldn't either. I knew I was in trouble. Sam was right, she had my attention is more than one way. But I wasn't ever going to admit it.

*Izzy POV*

After Dean's little outburst in the study and the strange stare down, dinner was done. I slowly removed the pie from the oven, then the second one from the fridge. I set them on the counter, then grabbed the plates to set the rest of the table.

I found Harley kept staring in Sam's direction when she thought no one was looking. She almost tripped over the chair when she was placing the beer on the table for the guys. I couldn't help but laugh when she caught herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking about the last time we made dinner." I was lying, and I was getting good at it. It was becoming a common thing as of late. I wasn't sleeping and when I did, it was filled with nightmares and pain. I didn't tell Harley because she had this issue of worrying a little too much.

"Yeah, that was just so funny." She laughed, shrugging it off, not noticing the familiar lie from me. She grabbed the chicken and potatoes, adding them to the rest of the dinner we had successfully made. Then she moved to the door, yelling to the guys in the house.

"Idjits! Dinner is done, and just so you know, you better wash your damn hands! I don't want demon dust in the hard work we did." She smiled turning around.

"I am sure 'someone's' demon dust wouldn't be so bad for you."

"SHUT IT" She threw a green bean at me, and I laughed.

"Whatever it is the made smells like food heaven." Dean walked in followed by Sam and Bobby.

"Yeah, these girls are good at what they do. I have to put my big pants on when they come over."

"Good thing these jeans look good when tight on my body." Dean winked at me and I caught myself looking at his butt.

I heard Bobby clear his throat and I shook my head.

"Get over yourself Dean, not all the women in the world like tight jeans." Harley poked my side to get me to move.

"I think some like them, just afraid to admit it. What about you, Izzy? You like tight jeans?"

"I think they are annoying. I feel like its a sigh of overcompensation. I mean, if a guy has to make himself look better, there is nothing I would like about him."

Everyone laughed and I grabbed water from the fridge. That was too close. I knew that I needed to watch myself around this constant one night stand kind of guy.

"DEAN! If you place one finger on the food that is on this table before we're all sitting, I will cut it off." I turned to see Harley with a knife in hand.

I couldn't help but smirk at the look on Dean's surprised face, but out attentions quickly turned to Sam, who was pulling out the chair for Harley. My face softened seeing the amount of love and loyalty that was shared between them.

I had a feeling that I would soon be traveling on my own.

Bobby cleared his throat and sat down at the head of the table. I sat across from Harley, so that Sam could sit next to her. She was stunned but I could tell she liked it. I scooted my chair away from Dean so that no contact would be allowed. I was not going to get close to anyone.

"Okay, let's eat. I'm starving. I have waited nine months for this chicken, and trust me, I have plans to make you guys come back more often. I miss my girls being here." Bobby smiled, but it wavered when he looked at Harley. Something was going on. When he noticed i was looking, his smile became big again.

I knew that smile, he felt bad for me.

In no time we were all eating, or in my case, attempting to eat. I played with my food more then consuming it. I felt someone kick me, and I looked up to see Harley singing to me. My mother had been fluent in sign language and I taught Harley so we could silently communicate.

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah, totally, just not hungry. I think I'm going to go lay down, just need a little alone time."_

_"Ewww, Izzy. That's gross."_ she smiled and I joined in.

_"Oh shut it!"_

_"Go rest. I will save you some food, and bring it up later."_

I nodded to her, then left the table,

"I will see you guys in the morning."

"Night baby girl, thanks for dinner."

"Anytime, Bobby."

Both Dean and Sam said goodnight as I made my way up the stairs. I closed the door to my room, but could still hear the conversation going on downstairs.

"What is up with her?" Dean asked.

"I think the last job really hit her hard. It was a little too close to home." Harley was trying to whisper.

"What was it?"

"Vampires in Dayton, the nest was huge."

"I had no idea it was that big, Harley. I would have never sent you there had I known."

"Bobby, it's not your fault. It's our job, she knows that."

"Okay, I am confused. Why are vampires too close to home?" Dean asked bluntly.

"Izzy's parents were killed by a clan of vampires. She watched them die after they purposely crashed the car they were in. She blames herself, and no matter what I tell her, she still thinks that."

"It took everything James and I had to keep her in this house so she didn't go after them. That young woman up there has the sweetest heart, but piss her off enough, she is like a shark. She will go for blood. She ran away for, what, two weeks before we found her in a hotel. She hasn't been herself since."

They thought I was a time bomb. Awesome.

"It's not her fault, shit happens." Dean's voice was soft and sincere.

"Been telling her that for years." Harley sighed.

I closed the vent, not wanting to hear anymore. The conversation was over for me, and I didn't want to know what else they thought of me. I laid down, closing my eyes, actually wanting the nightmares over the words of those downstairs.


	5. Chapter 4 part one

**Again with the Disclaimer...I don't own anything from Supernatural.**

*Chapter Four* (The Next Day)

I had actually slept pretty good for the first time in a long while, it probably had something to do with the fact that I was in a familiar place and a nice, comfy bed. I sat up slowly, stretching my arms before I decided to make my way downstairs, for some coffee. Before leaving the room, I walked over and grabbed my phone off the charger.

I walked down the stairs, not really worrying about the fact that I was in just a black camisole and boy short undies, seeing as I didn't think anyone would be up at this hour. Looking out the windows, it was still slightly dark out, so it had to be between 5 and 6 AM.

I went over to the coffee maker, getting it ready to brew, waiting patiently for that wonderful nectar to be ready for consumption. I grabbed an empty coffee mug from that strainer, walking over to the fridge to add my hazelnut creamer to the sugar. Once the coffee was ready, I eagerly poured myself some, picking my phone up off the counter. I turned to head back up the stairs, when I instantly froze.

There was Sam, rubbing his face to wake himself up. Once he opened his eyes to focus, they focused on me. His eyes were wide and they looked me up and down, I couldn't do much of anything else but stand there like a moron with the coffee cup to my lips and a deer in the headlight look on my face.

"I, uh, I made coffee." I said to break the awkward silence. He nodded, quickly looking away, moving himself to get himself a cup. I was thankful for the distraction.

I turned back to say something to Sam, when my phone rang. I looked down at the caller ID, it was one of my dad's numbers. I arched my eyebrow in confusion, causing Sam to worry.

"What is it, Harley?"

"It's one of my dad's numbers that he uses." This time it was Sam who arched an eyebrow, not seeing the reason for me to be confused.

"No, see my dad's on a hunt. He never calls me from this number while he is on a hunt. Something's not right." My voice started to falter slightly. I cleared my throat, feeling Sam walk up behind me as I answered.

"Hello?"

"Well hello, Lydia." I froze as soon as I heard my real name being spoken, which caused the coffee cup to slip from my grasp, shattered as it hit the floor. Two things were wrong with this picture. One, that was not my dad's voice on the other end, and two, no one called me Lydia, no one. I could feel my legs burning from the back splash of the coffee, which would normally bother me, but I was more focused on who the hell I was talking to, because they not only knew my real name, but they had my father's phone.

"Who the hell is this?" I growled into the phone. The woman on the other end laughed, actually laughed. It was an evil laugh that shook me to the core.

"Now, now. There's no need to be rude. You kiss your mama with that mouth? Oh, right, I guess you don't seeing as she's dead." I closed my eyes tightly as this woman was really pushing my buttons.

"What do you want? What have you done with my father?!"

"Oh, Daddy dearest is fine...for the moment. If he continues to stay that way, well, that's completely up to you."

"Who are you and what the hell could you possibly want from me?!"

"I'm Eve, the mother of all." My eyes shot open as I could have sworn I recognized that name from one of Bobby's books that I had read once, but that would've been impossible. This 'Eve' was supposedly suppose to be in Purgatory. But what the hell did she mean she was the 'Mother of all'? I felt Sam move closer to me, so close that I could feel his chest on my back. I was already finding it hard to breathe without Mr. Pecs here brushing up against me.

"What do you mean, you're the mother of all?" Sam's eyes had a look of panic.

"Why, the mother of all monsters." she said sounding so proud of herself.

"So Eve, mother of monsters, what could I possibly do for you?" My voice dripping with venom.

"You know, it's amazing how much daddy opened up once he knew his precious daughter's life was on the line. I know you are working with the Winchesters, who by default were working for Crowley. The same Crowley who been hunting down my babies, my first borns, torturing them. I want them back."

Oh, my God, couldn't you just ask for a ransom like a normal...oh yeah...not normal...monster mommy from Hell.

"So, let me make sure I've got this right. You want me to find the location of said alphas, and bring them to you in one piece? And then what?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, my hands shaking. Was I seriously negotiating with the mother of the damned?

"I'll let daddy go, simple as that." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Simple as that, huh? If I do this, he better be alive and he'd better stay that way."

"Unlike my children, I do keep my promises. You return my children and he will be alive and stay that way. I promise."

"Fine!"

"Good, girl. You have one week." with that the line went dead. I stared at the phone, before throwing it against the wall, causing it to smash into pieces. (Damnit, Harley. That was a stupid move)

"What's going on Harley?!" I started to laugh hysterically at his question. Where the hell was I going to begin on what was wrong?

"Oh, nothing much. Except the fact that the mother of all monsters has my father hostage, because apparently some guy named Crowley, that you guys used to work for, has captured her first borns and is torturing them. She wants them back, so I now have a week to find the location of either Crowley and or where he is keeping her little baby nasties or my father will die. Yep, I think that about covers it." I spat that last part out harsher than I meant to, instantly regretting it, but I was too far gone to really care at this point. I turn and walked out of the kitchen, leaving a speechless Sam standing there, as I ran up the stairs to find Izzy. I needed someone to break it down for me, to tell that I could do this.

I knocked on Izzy's door, waiting for a response. What I got was a grunt of acknowledgement to enter. She was sitting on her bed, with her laptop on her lap, starting intently at whatever she was reading on that screen.

"Sorry to bother you this early, but you got a minute?" I asked sitting at the foot of her bed. She shrugged her shoulders, which I could take either way, but I needed to talk so I continued.

"I just got a phone from one of my dad's numbers. Apparently while on a hunt, he got himself kidnapped. So they are giving me a week to get them what they want or he dies." Still, no reaction from her. She hadn't even bothered to look up to even acknowledge that I was speaking to her. What in the hell was going on with her?

"Hello? Earth to Izzy. Did you hear anything that I just told you?" I waved my back in front of her face, causing her to finally look at me, and she looked pissed. WTF?!

"Yes, I heard everything you just told me, and I'm sorry about that. But you know what? I'm tired of everything being about you!"

What the hell?! I got up from her bed, not even recognizing the woman in front of me, the one I called my sister. I mean, yeah, sure we've fought before. But never like this. We were never nasty towards one another.

"What the hell do you mean, everything is about me? At what point, did everything become about me?!"

"**Everything** is always about you." She said coldly. I felt something snap inside me, like a dam of feelings that I had been bottling up, burst open. I knew there was no going back now.

"No, see that's where you're wrong. None of this has been about me. Granted, yes my father got kidnapped, but it's not like I called him up the other day and said, 'hey dad, would you do me a favor? I need to be the center of the universe, so could you be a dear and get '. I didn't ask for any of this! I came to you because I needed my best friend, seeing as how I've **always** been there for you, through everything. No questions asked!" I was seething and I knew I was getting loud, probably waking everyone else in the house up. But I didn't care.

"You just keep reminding me." She said as if it was no big deal that she was hurting, literally breaking my heart. I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes, making it hard to see because I refused to let them fall in front of her.

"Well, I'm sorry if me being there for you is such a burden. If that's the case, then why are you even friends with someone like me if all I do is remind you of everything? I didn't give her a chance to answer, I walked out of her room, slamming the door shut as I quickly walked into my room across the hall. I heard her yell out,

"Because...because you're the only family that I have left!" I rolled my eyes at her statement. Yeah, some family we are. I grabbed a pair of jeans from my bag, pulling them on, I quickly put on shoes, grabbing my light jacket and my iPod. I slammed the door to my bedroom and ran down the stairs. I didn't care that Bobby, Sam and Dean had heard us fighting, or that they were staring at me as I walked out of the house without a backwards glance. I ran, and kept running until I reached the place I called my sanctuary.

*Back At Bobby's*

The three men just stared at each other, none of them really knew what to say. After the incident with the phone in the kitchen, Sam had filled Bobby and Dean in. Bobby was aware that the boys were the ones who hunted down the Alphas that this 'Eve' so desperately wanted back, in order to get Sam's soul back. Which had turned out to be a bust. Whatever Crowley wanted those Alphas wanted, they hadn't cared about before, but now, now it was personal.

Bobby looked at both the boys, standing in front of him.

"So, who wants who?" Bobby's questioned cause the boys to do a double take to see if they heard him right. Bobby saw the reactions on the boys' face to his question, causing him to rethink what he had just said out loud.

"You idjits! Get your damn minds out of the gutter! What I was talkin' about what who wants to go and talk to who?"

"Why don't you do it, Bobby? You've known them longer." Dean asked curiously.

"Yes, I've known them longer, which means I know when to not get anywhere near this with a ten foot pole. So, who's getting who?" Bobby asked again, starting to get irritated. He could really use a shot of his old faithful rot gut right about now. Sam and Dean looked at each other, silently debating amongst themselves, before finally deciding.

"I'm going to go after Harley." Sam said, grabbing his coat off the chair, he'd been sitting in earlier. Sam's statement caused Dean to smirk.

"Oh lookie there Sammy, this girl already has you whipped." Dean couldn't resist throwing a jibe at Sam. Sam stared at Dean for a minute.

"Riiight, and like you don't want an excuse to actually talk to Izzy?" with that Sam walked out into the woods, once again, in search of a girl.


End file.
